


Идеал

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foot Fetish, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Однажды Невилл все-таки нашел свой идеальный экземпляр.





	Идеал

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк - фут-фетиш.  
Кинон (жабросли Гарри дает Невилл). Пейринг Невилл/Гарри - односторонний.  
Обоснуя нет (они упали и начали трахаться).  
АУ, в котором в Хогвартс идут с 13 лет. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сексуальные отношения, совершеннолетние.

Невилл навсегда запомнил момент, когда все изменилось. Четвертый курс. Февраль. Второе испытание Кубка Огня. Гарри переминается с ноги на ногу, ежится, делает неловкий шаг. Невилл стоит позади и переживает: подействуют ли жабросли? И тут время замирает. Перед глазами Невилла — прямо колдография: босые ноги покраснели от холода, Гарри поджимает пальцы, скользит пятками по мерзлому дереву помоста. Ничего особенного, в общем. Широкая стопа, худые колени, напряженные мышцы, резкая линия бедра, и на бедре заметны волоски… Невилл даже не успел разглядеть задницу Гарри, как уже все про себя понял. И пропал. Хвататься за голову был поздно, но он что-то прокричал и, практически не дыша, пялился на воду целый час. И после окончания испытания еще раз, украдкой, посмотрел на Гарри. Ну, не совсем на Гарри, но это определенно была его лучшая часть.

Невилл сильно пожалел, что повзрослел раньше своих однокурсников. Последующие два года были для него тяжким испытанием: полуголые, после душа, подростки шлялись по комнате, временами устраивали шуточную борьбу; не стесняясь, переодевались и постоянно трепались о девочках. Невилл же вечно краснел, отводил глаза, в разговорах участия не принимал и быстро заслужил славу вечного гриффиндорского девственника. Стесняться его перестали, и он, изредка позволяя себе незаметно попялиться на задницу кого-нибудь из соседей, окончательно сосредоточился именно на их ногах.

Вскоре Невилл обнаружил, что голени у Рона, кроме рыжих волос, покрыты еще и мелкими, едва заметными веснушками; что у Симуса на лодыжке несколько шрамов, а на бедре — некрасивый толстый рубец, якобы от осколка взорванного котла. Ступни Дина были очень узкими и весьма привлекательными, но нежно-розовые пятки по контрасту со смуглой кожей Невиллу совершенно не нравились.

А у Гарри… Ноги Гарри были практически идеальными, если бы не большой палец левой ноги, слегка выпиравший в сторону. Он портил всю картину, и когда ночами на шестом курсе Невилл дрочил, представляя себе, как проводит кончиком языка по подъему стопы Гарри, как втягивает в рот его мизинец, как посасывает один палец за другим… Это была всегда правая нога. Не левая.

Потом Невилл изобрел множество способов разглядеть подробности и собрать в копилку еще несколько драгоценных воспоминаний. Например, он уговорил домовиков выстлать полы в спальне старомодными теплыми дорожками и первый подал пример разуваться у входа и ходить босиком. У Невилла вечно застревал полог, и когда кто-то из соседей, чаще всего высокий Рон, поправлял его, встав на цыпочки, Невилл жадно наблюдал за напряженными мышцами и красивой позой. Редко-редко по ночам, опасаясь в любой момент быть застигнутым и подсвечивая себе подрагивающим Люмосом, он рассматривал высунутые из под одеял угловатые, жеребячьи конечности.

Далеко не сразу осторожный Невилл начал охоту за ногами вне спальни. Одной из первых его жертв стала Луна. Да, он несколько удлинил поиски ее обуви, перепрятав туфли повторно и обойдя с девушкой ползамка, зато точно понял: женские ступни его не привлекают. Ноги Луны были определенно хороши: тонкие щиколотки, высокий подъем, аккуратные ноготки, но вот пол их обладательницы явно был не тот. И Невилл пустился во все тяжкие.

Он пробирался в квиддичные душевые якобы в поисках Гарри; заморочил голову седьмому курсу Хаффлпафа, заставив их босиком прийти на урок гербологии; ввел моду на ранние весенние купания в озере. Как-то он даже спрятал всю обувь старшекурсников Рейвенкло, пока те были на прорицаниях у Флоренца. Он так и не попался, но и добыча была невелика. Невилл упорно искал идеальные ноги, но находил плоскостопие, кривые мизинцы и немытые пятки.

Только Слизерин выскальзывал из всех расставленных ловушек. Слишком хитрые и заносчивые, слизеринцы не поддавались на провокации и игнорировали новые веяния. К концу шестого курса Невилл так и не узнал, насколько нежно розовыми могли бы быть пятки Забини. И настолько ли ухожены ноги Малфоя, как его волосы.

Всего несколько месяцев спустя все эти глупости были забыты. Опустевшую спальню мальчиков Невилл делил теперь только с изрядно погрустневшим Симусом. Перед сном они листали учебники и тихо переговаривались, планируя работу Отряда Дамблдора. Девочки, секс и шутки отошли на второй план, но Невилл часто вспоминал Гарри — всего целиком, все чаще представляя себе не только его бедра, сжимающие древко метлы. Он думал о члене Гарри. О его заднице. О том, как было бы здорово, если бы Гарри потрогал пальцами ноги яйца Невилла, зажал в некрасивую, но такую удобную впадинку между большим и вторым пальцами основание его члена и двигал вверх-вниз, поддрачивая. Невилл хотел бы кончить, проводя головкой по мягкой коже свода стопы, наблюдая за тем, как поджимаются от удовольствия пальцы партнера. Но всегда кончал только в собственную руку.

После битвы Невилл долго не возвращался к своему хобби. Мгновения, когда он стоял напротив Волдеморта и случайно обратил внимание на его грубые узловатые пальцы с длинными острыми когтями, Невиллу хватило, чтобы получить моральную травму. Его тогда чуть не стошнило от отвращения — если так выглядели руки Темного лорда, то мысль о его ногах вызывала ужас и приступ паники. Кажется, Гарри как-то рассказывал, что после возрождения Волдеморт ходил по кладбищу босиком. Невилл был счастлив, что не видел этого даже в Омуте, а равно — оттого, что от Лорда не осталось и пылинки и эти ноги больше не будут осквернять землю своим прикосновением.

Но время шло, Невилл оправился от потрясения; после Хогвартса он внезапно открыл для себя маггловский мир гейского секса и с радостью в него окунулся. Коллекция красивых ног медленно пополнялась, изредка он позволял себе перепихнуться с каким-нибудь особо выдающимся экземпляром, но к Гарри, к его почти-идеалу, так никто и не смог приблизиться. Пальцы ног могли быть или слишком короткими или слишком волосатыми, свод стопы — слишком низким, пятки — неухоженными, а ногти… Хотя, надо признать, магглам о педикюре было известно гораздо больше, чем магам: Невилл уже и не надеялся встретить волшебника, разделяющего его фантазии. Он так и не завел постоянного любовника, предпочитая зависать в гей-клубах и рассматривать стриптизеров. В закрытой кабинке можно было позволить себе и больше: за плату танцор обычно был готов поставить ему ногу на лицо и разрешал ее вылизать. Или можно было подрочить, наблюдая за тем, как стриптизер медленно двигает бедрами, стоя на цыпочках лицом к стене. Ноги профессионалов всегда были загорелыми, эпилированными и ухоженными, смотреть на них было одно удовольствие. Однако Невилл хотел идеальную пару в личное, так сказать, пользование.

Время шло, Невилл преподавал в Хогвартсе, по-прежнему проводя субботние вечера в лондонских клубах. Постепенно он убедил себя, что идеала не бывает, что самой лучшей его фантазией так и останется правая нога Гарри Поттера. Танцы приелись, одни и те же загорелые ноги примелькались, и он почти отчаялся найти того самого, когда случайно в клубе встретил Драко Малфоя. Они столкнулись у барной стойки, держа в руках, вот совпадение, по совершенно одинаковому коктейлю. Сначала Невилл был крайне смущен, ведь место их встречи говорило само за себя. Но Малфой улыбнулся, спросил что-то про Хогвартс, и Невилл понял — если в прошлом их что-то и разделяло, то в настоящем они были на одной стороне. Так что через пару минут разговора Невилл предложил Драко свой столик, затем свою выпивку, а пару часов спустя — и свою постель. К этому моменту он узнал, что тот недавно развелся, что работает мелкой сошкой в министерстве, что потрясающе целуется и что способен, сняв под столом обувь, дотянуться до ширинки Невилла и очертить большим пальцем ноги контур его возбужденного члена.

Они влетели в квартиру Невилла, целуясь на ходу. Едва они оторвались друг от друга, Драко стянул с себя мятый пиджак вместе с рубашкой, потом избавился от туфель и носков и, полуголый, прошел дальше по коридору, ступая по мягкому ковру. Растрепанный Невилл смотрел на его босые ступни, на то, как Драко жмурится от удовольствия, погружая пальцы в длинный ворс, на мелькавшую под брюками щиколотку, и мысленно стекал на пол. Это были именно те ноги, те самые, которые он так долго искал.

В спальне Невилл встал на колени и раздел Драко до конца, благоговейно обнажая все еще прикрытые тканью сокровища. Его взгляду открылись стройные мускулистые бедра, покрытые мягкие светлыми волосами; округлые колени; подтянутые икры; красивый подъем в меру широкой стопы и пальцы: длинные, ровные, с аккуратно подпиленными ногтями. Никаких лишних косточек. Невилл несколько мгновений любовался открывшимся совершенством, потом поднял глаза и увидел безволосый лобок и внушительный возбужденный член — весьма убедительные восемь дюймов.

Он застонал. Драко сидел перед ним на кровати, широко расставив ноги и поставив пальцы на цыпочки. Рот Невилла наполнился слюной. Он притянул ступню Драко к своему лицу, провел по ней языком и медленно начал брать в рот палец за пальцем, тщательно вылизывая нежные местечки под пальцами и между ними. Драко коротко выругался и начал себе дрочить. Невилл на мгновение задержался, наблюдая, как по идеальному члену скользит идеальная рука, но тут же вернулся к своему занятию.

Добравшись до большого пальца, Невилл был уже готов кончить, да и Драко, казалось, тоже. Смазка появилась по мановению чьей-то волшебной палочки, и будто также повинуясь ее команде, Невилл сел на кровати, плотно прижавшись спиной к стене. Драко развел его ноги и опустился напротив. Он взял член Невилла, провел несколько раз рукой вверх-вниз, обвел большим пальцем головку и потом, без паузы, двинулся к анусу. Несмотря на то, что Невилл предпочитал быть сверху, убежденным активом он не был, поэтому расслабился и позволил Драко вести. В анус скользнули теплые пальцы, осторожно разминая вход. Невилл закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову и застонал. Пальцы рук были такими же идеальными, с короткими закругленными ногтями, и ощущать их прикосновения было так же удивительно приятно, как и сосать пальцы ног.

Внезапно Невиллу стало холодно, и он разочарованно открыл глаза. Сидящий перед ним Драко хитро улыбался. Он провел скользкой от смазки рукой по своей стопе, особое внимание уделив большому пальцу, и вытянул ногу. Невилл замер, затем немного приподнял задницу. Теперь ступня Драко давила ему на промежность, и он почувствовал, как пальцы ног массируют его яйца. Через несколько минут сладкой пытки Невилл не выдержал, еще немного подался вперед и наконец ощутил, как большой палец ноги упирается ему в анус. Драко ухмыльнулся и аккуратно надавил. Стенки входа немного раскрылись, пропуская палец внутрь. По толщине он был равен примерно двум обычным пальцам, но в длине им существенно уступал, и Невиллу казалось, что весь мир сосредоточен для него сейчас в одной-единственной точке. Он подавался бедрами, крутился, стонал, пытаясь насадиться на палец глубже, до самой простаты, но это ему никак не удавалось. Драко умело держал его на грани оргазма. Наконец, Невилл сдался. Он нехотя освободился, повернулся к Драко спиной и прогнулся.

Невилл всегда сомневался, что получив в пользование идеальную пару ног, получит такой же идеальный секс. Драко дал ему все — долгую прелюдию; ровный жесткий изматывающий ритм; уверенность в каждом движении и жесте; страстные — только имя — выкрики в самом финале — именно то, что Невилл так долго искал. Паззл для него сложился.

И когда вытраханный до звездочек в глазах Невилл засыпал, накрытый, кажется, помимо пледа чей-то мятой рубашкой, он — неужели вслух? — прошептал что-то о давно припрятанных черных шпильках и получил в ответ одобрительный шлепок по бедру. Кажется, он тоже оказался для Драко идеальной парой.


End file.
